The B Chronicles: The Beginning
by Freelancer Mississippi
Summary: An old friend of Stan appears. Stan and the old folks of the town greet him warmly, but Dipper finds that he is more than he seems. And those daggers he carries...are creepy. Too bad Dipper is blinded by love. Rated T for violence and teen romance. DipperXOC.
1. Chapter 1: The Stranger

Chapter 1: The Stranger

DIPPER'S POV

It was just an ordinary day…well ordinary for Gravity Falls. I was standing in our room, trying to wake my sleepy twin sister, Mabel.

_'Hopefully today won't go like yesterday,' _I thought to myself as I shook my sister. Yesterday I had almost killed a multi-bear and told off Leaderaur. In retch respect, it probably was not the smartest move.

"I'm up! I'm UP!" Mabel's yell jarred me from my thoughts.

"Sorry, sorry," I muttered. I heard Stan yell: "Kids! Breakfast! Get down here before I put it in the shop and sell them as fossils."

_'God, he must have made toast again,'_ I thought. Stan's breakfasts were so horrible, I still wonder why he hasn't died yet. I headed downstairs. 2 charcoal black pieces of bread sat on paper plates. I cringed. Eating this would be like cruel and/or unusual punishment.

"I'm not hungry," I told Gruncle Stan. He shrugged, and gave me a list of things that he needed done.

_'Mop the floor,…...Dust the merchandise,….._Clean guest room? _Why does he need that cleaned?" _I wondered. Gruncle Stan wouldn't tell me if I asked, so I went to my chores.

MABEL'S POV

I was sweeping the porch. Like Dipper, I refused to eat the 'fossils'. I took to my chores with speed and optimism. I was humming a tune that had popped into my head . Then I noticed something strange. A large person and a young girl were standing in the woods right outside the mystery shack.

"Hey! Who are you?" I shouted. They disappeared into the forest. The tall one dropped a piece of paper. She picked it up. It said '2471B'.

_'How odd. I'll go asked Dipper.' _Then she bounced away, unaware 6 pairs of eyes were staring straight at her.

The mysterious man chuckled, and 4 raspy, growlish laughs joined in.

"Finally, I will see Stan again." The girl smiled. Their laughs echoed through the forest.

**A/N: Chapter preview:**

** Soos and I had mopped the floor with teriyaki sauce…..**

** The number kept running through her head…**

** "You," Gruncle Stan whispered hoarsely…..**

** PLEASE Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Visitor

Chapter 2: A Visitor

DIPPER POV

I entered the guest room. It basically was a copy of our room, as it was right across the hall. There was a double wide bed, a desk, an oil lamp, a couple of shelves, and tons of cobwebs. I sighed and pulled out the mop. It was stained brown from the time Soos and I had mopped the floor with teriyaki sauce. It had smelled good, but over the course of the next week, my bug bites spelled out longer words then beware (Stan said it was 'Bewarb'). I shivered at the thought. The malaria hadn't been _too_ bad.

I went back to the task at hand. The walls were brown, so I could almost never find the mop head when it fell off. All the cobwebs were almost gone when Mabel burst in.

"Dipper…..person….paper….ran…..forest." she panted.

"So you ran in the woods with a person who gave you a piece of paper," I guessed.

"No!" she said, shocked at the suggestion. "I was sweeping the porch and I saw someone, taller than Grunkle Stan, with a young girl. When they saw me, they ran into the woods. The person dropped this." She showed me the paper.

"2471B?"

"Yep."

"I wonder what it means." I turned back to the cobwebs and vanquished them to dust. Mabel had brought a blanket on her way and we made the bed.

"I wonder why Gruncle Stan had us clean this if he has no guests except us," said Mabel, echoing my thoughts.

"He's a strange man," I said. "We should go down to the store. I heard Gruncle Stan needs some certain kids to do some marketing." We trudged downstairs.

MABEL'S POV

When we entered the store, the tourists were in the process of wasting their money. The number kept running through my head.

_'2471B….2471B…'_ I was snapped out of my thoughts as a deep voice sad "Excuse me." I looked up and gasped. It was the mysterious man. A hooded black cloak coved his eyes, revealing some 5-o'clock shadow.

"How much is this burned toast?" he asked.

"It's not burned toast, it's a fossil!" I explained to him. He roared with laughter. The other tourists were starting to file out of the store. Now the only people in the room were Gruncle Stan, Dipper, me, the mystery man, and his young accomplice. He started walking towards the door. Stan held out his sack of mystery (you put your money in, it magically disappears.). The man was about to put a dollar in, when he snatched it back. Stan looked at him in confusion.

"Don't be so surprised, Stan." Stan was stunned that the man knew his name. Seeing his shocked face, the man laughed again.

"You haven't recognized me yet?" He chuckled as a look of realization spread across Stan's face. The man threw his hood back. Stan gasped.

"You," Stan whispered hoarsely.

**A/N: I have the next chapter ready, but I need to see at least 2 reviews. Anyways here's the next chapter preview**

** She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen….**

** "You're just like Stan"….**

** "Kids, this is a childhood friend"…..**

** PLEASE Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

Chapter 3: Introductions

**A/N: Here's the chapter I promised.**

DIPPER'S POV:

The man threw back his hood. I gasped. This man in front of Gruncle Stan had actually scared him.

"You? It is you!" Stan shouted in joy. "B, how did you alive? Last I saw of you, back in '71, you were being dragged off by that puma!"

"You're not the only one with tricks." He waved his hand over his empty palm and a magic 8 ball cane, identical to Stan's, appeared. The young girl then stepped up to Gruncle Stan.

"Who's your young protégé, B?" Stan said with a smile.

"This is my Grand-niece, Theresa," replied B. "She'll be 13 in a couple of days, so I dragged her up here for her birthday." He said.

"We'll be 13 in 2 days, too," Mabel and I blurted out at the same time.

"B, these Gremlins are my Grand niece and nephew. Kids, this is Brutus Maxissimus. He was a childhood friend. This is Dipper"-he pointed to me-"and this is Mabel." He ended with a dramatic flourish.

The girl turned to me and smiled. I was stunned. She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. She had long, dark brown hair that came half way down her back. Her eyes were brown and they sparkled with curiosity. She was slightly taller than me. She wore a green skirt and a purple shirt. She could have been our cousin. Good thing she wasn't. _That_ would be disturbing. I was brought out of my trance by Mabel jabbing me in the ribs with her elbow.

" You're drooling!" she hissed.

"Oh my gosh, your sweater is so cute!" Theresa told Mabel. "Can you make me one?"

Sure! Follow me." Her and Theresa ascended the stairs, chatting about the sweater.

Now that they were gone, he could talk to Brutus himself. He was wearing a long black cloak, with a 4 headed dragon within a pentagon, emblazoned in bronze on the back. He wore jeans and a T-Shirt that says 'I'm a world class DJ.' His hunting boots looked worn from years of wearing them.

"So, Brutus, where are you staying?" Stan inquired.

"Nowhere, yet. I just got into town."

"Then you can stay here. Dipper here just cleaned the guest room, and it looks like Theresa is already settling in," Stan said, then added, "but on one condition: Theresa has to work a shift in the shop."

"Fair enough," Brutus agreed.

"Then it's settled. I've got a cot down stairs that we can drag up to the kids room for Theresa. Go upstairs and get settled in. Dipper, show him up to the room and tell Theresa they will be staying." Stan commanded. We went up and trudged down the hall. We entered the guest room. I was thinking about Theresa and how great it was that they were staying with us, when Brutus turned to me.

"I know you're in love with Theresa," said Brutus.

"How"-

"When you drool while staring at a girl, you can tell. You were so obvious." replied Brutus with a smile. "You know, you're just like Stan."

"How so?" I asked, confused.

"Well, back when Stan was 17 and I was 12, he would stare and drool and my older sister, who was also 17," he said with some satisfaction.

I left him to settle in. I turned to our door and walked in.

MABEL'S POV

Just as I was showing Theresa my sweater collection, Dipper walked in.

Good news! Theresa is staying with us for awhile." He said this with excitement. Mabel got the feeling he was excited for an…_ interesting _reason. _'I'll ask him later.' _I thought.

"Cool," said Theresa. "Great uncle has some amazing stories from when he and Stan were kids."

We were interrupted by a voice from downstairs: "Kids! B! Dinner!" yelled Gruncle Stan's gravelly voice. They sighed and went downstairs.

**A/N: I now have an advise site for B and Theresa. Here's the address: . **

**Here's the chapter preview **

"**We just….**_**borrowed **_some horses…"

"How'd you fight off the Puma?"

"Stan fell in the dumpster…."


	4. Chapter 4: Evening

Chapter 4: Evening

MABEL'S POV

We saw Gruncle Stan dressed in his best suit when we entered the dining area. Brutus was hurrying after us.

"I think Stan's trying to impress somebody," I whispered to Theresa.

"We're going to Greasy's!" Gruncle Stan announced.

"I knew it. It's Lazy Susan; the waitress." I whispered to Theresa. She snickered.

"So, is your old sweetheart still there?" Brutus inquired.

"Brutus, I told you, we're not dating anymore." Snapped Gruncle Stan.

"What are you talking about," Dipper asked.

"You better not"- started Gruncle Stan, but Brutus interrupted.

"Back when he was in 7th grade, like you guys will be, he and Lazy Susan would…..what's the word kids use these day? Oh yes, they were 'going out.' It was a particularly nasty break-up, wasn't it Stan?" Brutus said, setting Stan up.

"Fine, I guess I'll tell them," Gruncle Stan said, masking his displeasure with depression. "We were on a date and I spilled ome drink on her. We stopped dating immediately. I just hope she's forgotten about it." He stared at us, who were cracking up.

"Stop laughing, it's not funny!" Stan ordered, but we couldn't, because Brutus was mimicking him behind his back.

"Let's just go before B has another chance to humiliate me." Gruncle Stan said. We trotted out to the car and piled in. I was behind B, Dipper was behind Stan, and Theresa sat in the middle. I saw Dipper blushed as Theresa's hand brushed his. It kind of looked like she did it intentionally, but I banished that thought from my mind.

_ 'No way she would like Dipper. He's too dorky,' _ I thought. But Dipper, was definitely in love.

"So, Theresa, where are you from?" I asked.

"Atlanta."

"That far? And this was a road trip?"I said in astonishment.

"Not exactly. Once the car broke down in Wyoming, we just…._borrowed _some horses. The horses wore out in the middle of Idaho, so we just walked the rest of the way." Theresa explained.

"We're here!" B announced. He had left his cloak at home, but he was now wearing a black leather jacket with that symbol that was on his cloak. The symbol was strange. We stepped out of the car and entered the diner. There weren't many people in the diner so we just sat ourselves. Lazy Susan strolled over.

"What will it be? We now serve-" she cut off abruptly. "Are my eyes failing or is that…Brutus?"

"Yep, Sue, it's me." said Brutus.

"Where've you been all these years? Stan's always said to me that you got eaten by that puma"

"I went to Atlanta, got married, met up with my sister, who had a son. This son had kids and this is one of them." He pointed to Theresa.

"Nice to meet you. Now, what can I get y'all?"

We slowly put in our orders; for Dipper, a hamburger and fries (he could have had them free, but he didn't want to challenge the manliness tester again.), for Gruncle Stan, nachos (the cheapest thing on the menu) and water (Free!); for Brutus, a Cuban sandwich and cola, for Theresa, pasta with olive oil (It's called Greasy's for a reason!), and for me, a plate of pancakes.

"So tell us, how did you beat that puma?" asked Dipper.

"Okay," said B, and he began.

BRUTUS'S POV

"Well, Stan was driving us to Skull Fracture in his convertible. I was turning 21 and Stan was 26. We were in the woods. The puma was apparently waiting in the shadows, and when we passed, it leapt onto the back of the car. It swatted at Stan, and he jerked the car to a stop. The puma flew over our heads, narrowly missing us, and on to the dirt in front of us. I jumped out of the car, acting on my gut instinct, and bull rushed the puma. It swiped at me, but I slid under its belly and punched it in the side. It skidded across the road with a scraping sound. This kept up for awhile, but eventually I got too cocky.

"It reared up and I met its paws with my hands. That's when the battle turned. It bit into my shoulder. I crumpled to the ground, and felt the puma start dragging me off. I yelled for Stan to run and he did.

"Once the puma had dragged me into the forest, I summoned my cane and jabbed the puma in the eye. It yowled in pain and released me. I was starting to lose feeling in my shoulder, but I managed to bash the thing on the head a few times. It ran straight for the mountains. I ran into the forest. Before long, I had to stop to stitch up my shoulder with long grass and knife-grass. Soon after, I fell asleep. When I awoke, I had some problems; my shoulder was on fire and, worse, I forgot which way Gravity Falls was. So I decided just to hitch hike to Atlanta, where I met my sister and got married. The End!" I finished.

"Wow! That's amazing," Mabel exclaimed.

The food came just then, and, between bites, I related another antic Stan and I had gotten into.

"So we were trying to get into Skull Fracture. I was 12 and Stan was 17. We tried to swing through a window, but Stan fell into the dumpster, so we went with plan B. I approached the bouncer as Stan maneuvered behind him (plan C was Stan jumping him and knocking him out with his bad smell. I offered some brownies, which I had spiked. I asked if he wanted one and he took one and ate it. He fell to the ground, in a peaceful slumber, 10 seconds later. We spent hours in there.

"The word spread around our school. We became very popular. That's how I got my first girlfriend." I finished. "That's when Stan got the hots for my older sister, Olivia." Stan flushed a bit when I said that.

"These were good stories," Dipper remarked. Mabel and Theresa nodded in agreement. We finished our meal and tried to pay Lazy Susan, but she wouldn't take any money.

"Consider it your homecoming dinner, B," she said. We started exiting the diner.

DIPPER POV

As I left the diner, a hundred thoughts were running through my head.

_'Wow, B defended himself from a vicious puma, how did Brutus know I was crushing on Theresa, ever though he had his back to me the whole time, am I really that alike to Stan?'_

It got in the car without speaking a word. I was too deep in thought to speak. When we got out, Stan confronted me.

"I need you to lug the cot up from the basement and take it to your room. Theresa will be staying with you guys."

_'Yes!'_ I thought excitedly, but I forced my face to remain stoic. "Okay," I said stiffly. I descended the stairs and started dragging the cot up. I arrived at our door and pushed it open. I set the cot at the foot of Mabel's bed. We were all tired from today's events; when we got in bed, we fell asleep instantly.

STAN'S POV

"Want some beer?" Brutus asked, bending over the cooler.

"What? And ruin my liver? Of course I'd love that!" I replied. Brutus grabbed 2 and popped the tops. He handed me one.

"Do your grand niece and nephew annoy you?" he asked. I didn't know how to respond.

"I guess. Why?"

"How would you like to play a prank on Dipper?"

A grin spread across my face. "Keep going."

"You know Dipper loves Theresa, right?" When I shrugged, he continued, "Well she likes him back."

"How'd you- Oh, right. You used that." I said.

"In 2 days it's their birthdays. Theresa and Dipper might kiss. I shall tell you if they do. Then you walk in during the middle of it and look horrified. It'll be hilarious." He finished

I started to laugh, and soon, he joined in. We laughed until our guts hurt.

**A/N: I'll try to post more tonight, but I'll see what happens. Any ways here's your chapter preview:**

"**When I say eclipse, you will give me $100….."**

"**Haven't you learned anything from me?"**

'**We're coming to get you, Dipper Pines.'**

**Don't forget about my advise blog! **


	5. Chapter 5: Settling in Part 1 The Tour

Chapter 5: Settling in Part 1 (The Tour)

DIPPER'S POV

I woke up to Theresa snoring.

'She's so cute when she snores.' I thought. Then I noticed something else. Mabel was nowhere to be found. I looked up at the rafters, expecting her to be hanging from her grappling hook. Well, I soon found out how wrong I was.

"BOO!" I jumped as Mabel poked her head out from under my bed. "You jumped so high," she said in a half-laugh. Then her face turned serious. "Can ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Are you in love with Theresa?"

The question struck me like a gnome's fist (I know from experience!). "Well, I, um.., uh-"

I knew it. Dipper, when are you going to ask her out?" Mabel asked excitedly. Theresa started to stir.

"Ssh! She's starting to wake up," I growled as she lifted her head.

"Huzzah! Oh, I'm here," she said. I was going to say something when I heard B say "Breakfast! Come and get it!"

We threw on some work clothes and walked downstairs.

A plate of biscuits sat on the table. We sat down and grabbed some. As I bit into one, my eyes widened.

"Who made these? They're amazing!" I said.

"I did," Brutus said, sitting down with Stan.

"He cooks 1000 times better than Gruncle Stan," I said to Mabel. She looked like she would reply, but her mouth was full of biscuits. "What, are you trying to set a world record?" I said to her as I counted 7 biscuits in her mouth.

Gruncle Stan handed us our chore lists. We compared our schedules. I had a shift in the store with Theresa, then I had to clean for the most of the afternoon, and at the bottom Stan had written something strange: _Free Time._

"Save your appetites for lunch. We're having BBQ." Brutus whispered to us.

"Where are you getting all this money?" I asked.

"Easy," He turned to Gruncle Stan. "Can I see your gold chain?"

"Why?"

"Just give it to me." Stan gave it up and B started to swing it back and forth slowly. "Look at how the light glints off of it. Isn't it pretty?"

"Yeah," Stan said drearily.

"Look into my eyes," B ordered. "When I say the word 'Eclipse', you will give me $100 in cash."

"Yes, Master." We giggled. We were awed by the hypnosis. Stan finally snapped out of the trance. "Do your chores," he ordered. We filed out of the dining room and went to do their chores.

THERESA'S POV

Dipper and I tended to the store. Dipper told me about the supernatural things he had seen, from Jeff and the Gnomes to Lil' Gideon. When he mentioned Little Gideon, I looked up.

"Brutus used to tell me stories about Abraham Gleeful, who must be his grandfather. They were best friends during school."

"Funny, because Gideon and I are worst enemies," said Dipper. I was thinking _'Just tell him how you feel.'_ She looked at the clock. 10:45. That gave her 15 minutes until the next tour and 45 minutes before Brutus gets home. I made my decision. I pushed him into the corner.

'Ow! What was that for?" he protested as I advanced on him.

"Dipper, there's something I need to tell you." I said. _'Just get it over with. You just have to hope he likes you back.'_

"Go ahead." She was now 2 feet away from him.

"Ithinkiaminlovewithyou." I said quickly. It took him a while for him to figure it out. When he did figure it out, his eyes dilated until his eyes looked pure green.

"I love you too" he whispered to me. Our lips metfor ony about 5 seconds but it felt like months to me.

"Wow! When are we going to tell Stan and Brutus?" he asked.

"After we tell Mabel," I responded.

We started up to where Mabel was cleaning the guest room

MABEL'S POV

I had made the bed. I didn't have to do much else, since Brutus was relatively clean. So I just sat around for the next hour. I shot up when I heard the door handle turning. I pretended to look busy. When Dipper and Theresa walked in, I relaxed again and sat back down on Brutus's bed.

"What's happenin'" I said, mimicking Stan.

"We're going out now," Dipper said excitedly, giving his now girlfriend a peck on the cheek.

"Congrads," I said, "but when are you going to tell Gruncle Stan and Brutus?"

"That's what we came to talk about," said Theresa I thin were should do it during lunch, Dipper asks me to a date."

"Well, tonight's Friday night, which means this is a good night for one."

"Kids! Where are you?" Gruncle Stan yelled. "I need you to give the next tour!"

"US? Give a tour?" I yelled back. "Are you INSANE?! All we would know how to say is 'This is all fake!'

"Haven't you learned anything from me?"

"Fine," I grumbled. We walked downstairs to the porch to start.

DIPPER'S POV

We walked out to see 'The rock that looks like a face rock', and a gullible group of tourists milling around the Mystery Shack's clearing.

"Okay!" I yelled. The tourists gathered around. "Welcome to the Mystery Shack. Prepare to see things the world has never seen." I started. "Now this is the rock that looks like a face rock."

"Is it a face?" somebody in crowd asked.

"No! It's a rock!" said Mabel, clearly irritated.

"So it's a rock?"

"Yes!" We said is unison.

"Let's just move on." We went inside. The tourists had to look at the 'Sascrotch' and 'Colombo's journey to the New World' map. It took a little longer than usual, because this fat lady just had to take pictures of _everything_. When it was finally 11:45, we dragged her to the gift shop. As the customers bought 'crystals' and a 'jar of goblin spit'(That had taken hours to make!). As the all the tourists left, a large man slipped me a note. I waited until all the tourists were gone, then I read it. My heart plunged into my feet.

_Dipper Pines,_

_We're coming to get you._

_He has ordered your death._

_I'm deeply sorry._

_Chutzpar_

I showed Mabel the note. She gasped, while Theresa stared quizzically. Then B called "Lunch!" We all grinned and forgot about the note. We went out to the porch.

**A/N: That took a long time. Unless I get my Chapter 6 done tomorrow morning, my next post will probably be late Saturday night or Sunday. Chapter preview**

My mouth was on fire…

We would call it a party…..

This is Onyx…..

**Check out the website, leave me your questions in the review. **

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Settling in Part 2: The Plot

Chapter 6: Settling in Part 2 (The Plot)

DIPPER'S POV

We stepped out onto the porch. Paper plates were sitting on the table. Dishes of BBQ food were on the table as well.

_'Apparently, these Southerners think that beans in brown goo and mac and cheese go with this thing called bar-b-que.'_ We sat down and served ourselves. I made a note to avoid the beans.

"The sauce has bourbon in it, just to warn you," B said.

I poured all over my sandwich, ignoring the warning. When it took a bite, my mouth caught on fire. I spat it out and Mabel burst out laughing. I warily asked B, "What is Bourbon exactly?"

"It's an alcohol. We love it in the South. But you have to add spice to barbeque sauce, and especially to BBQ sauce with Bourbon," he said, grinning madly at my facial expression, a mix of surprise and disgust. Nobody spoke for the next ten minutes. Theresa and I glanced at each other and had a mental conversation.

_'How do we tell them?' _Theresa gave thought to him in a questioning look

_ 'I don't know!' _I snapped back with angry eyes.

_ 'Think of something!'_ She snapped back

"So Stan," Brutus said casually. We broke eye contact.

"Yes?"

"Did you know that Theresa and Dipper are going out now?" He said in a monotone.

Our mouths hung open. "How'd you know?" We said in unison. We were shocked, but Stan was surprisingly calm.

Whatever," he shrugged, and took a bite of his sandwich. It was piled high with pork, beans and Mac n' Cheese, + the bad BBQ sauce. "Kids, have you seen a $100 dollar bill around here? I think I lost it." We snickered, because we remember B hypnotizing him at breakfast.

Brutus unclicked something off of his belt and laid it on the table.

It was a leather strip with 5 pockets; 4 of them held daggers.

These daggers were strange looking: the hilt consisted of a large metal dragon and the sheath was made of two smaller dragons, with gemstones inlaid. There were green, blue, red and black. They gave me the creeps! It felt like they were staring at him and looking through his soul.

"Ah, are you freaked out or something?" asked Brutus. He chose the black one and stroked it affectionately, as if he was holding a pet. "No need to fear," he said, "This is Saph(blue), Lyme(green), Blaze(red), and, my personal favorite, Onyx." Then he noticed everybody staring at him strangly.

"What's wrong with polishing something you like? What's the big deal?" he showed us the sheath. Everybody else bought it, but I'm not that gullible. It was no shinier. I thought I saw him and Gruncle Stan exchange an uneasy look. But then I just shook my head and thought I was just imagining things.

"Go start cleaning," Stan ordered. "B and I have some business we need to discuss right now." he declared wit finality. Mabel, Theresa, and I walked unhappily back into the Mystery Shack.

STAN'S POV

I leaned back in my chair and wiped the sweat off my brow.

"That was close," Brutus said

"Got that right," I responded.

"Almost _too _close Master," a raspy voice added in. "Young Dipper saw your exchange, but he didn't thought nothing of it. You should be more careful."

"Up yours, S!"

"I don't have one!"

"Just shut it!"

"Fine," S growled.

"Back to what I was trying to say," I said. "I have the last one. I'll give it to you in tomorrow night."

"Cool!" he said. He turned to his helpers. "I'll need you to transform." He started to explain what they had to do.

THERESA'S POV

The next few hours were full of boredom. Finally, the Grandfather clock (more like a 'Gruncle Stan' clock as his face was on the clock's face. This guy just has all types of merchandise.) struck 4. All three of us threw down our mops and stormed towards Brutus's door. We had formulated a plan for our [Dipper and me] date. We would call it party and invite lots of people to disguise its true meaning. We were going to throw it in the Mystery Shack. We had a great plan to dispose of Stan. Dipper was about to knock, but then Brutus said: "Come in!"

Dipper looked at me in confusion. I shrugged and we entered. It was strange that Brutus always seems to know what we're thinking.

"Can I help you?" he asked sounding like one of those bank clerks.

"We need your help," I said. "We're throwing a party tonight."

"What does this have to do with mean?" asked Brutus.

"We want you to DJ," Dipper explained. "We'll be throwing it in the parlor. We need your help to knock out Stan."

"If you have away, I'm sold," said Brutus.

"How do you make those brownies again?" I asked, grinning evilly.

**A/N: Wow, that took me awhile. Anyways LEAVE QUESTIONS! I'll answer them on: .com**

**Chapter preview:**

**That bratty girl Pacifica Northwest…..**

**Brutus forgot how to make the powder…..**

**Singing 'Cooler than me' by Mike Posner is…**

**If we have a problem, you have a problem…**

**Please LEAVE QUESTIONS to be answered. The URL is .com**

**PLEASE! **


	7. Chapter 7: The Party starts NOW!

Chapter 7 The Party Starts NOW!

THERESA'S POV

We spent most of our free time preparing the spiked brownies. Unfortunately, Brutus forgot how to make the powder that knocks people out, so we had to use some "tribal remedy" he had picked up. It included burning a picture of his best suit and a one dollar bill. Don't ask, I have no idea. We then ground that down and mixed it with apple juice and grape jelly before putting it into the brownies.

"I'm never eating these brownies. Ever," I said to Dipper as we cleaned up. We noticed Brutus had just disappeared. He had left Blaze. Dipper touched it and he jumped back quickly.

"It burned me!" he yelped as he washed his hand in cold water. I touched it. Strangely, it felt cool to the touch.

"What do ya' mean?" I asked. Mabel came over and touched it, also. She shrugged and started sweeping up the flour, grape jelly, and apple juice stuff we made. Dipper frowned and touched it again.

"Something weird is going on. One minute it was scorching hot and now it is cold. How is this possible?" Dipper wondered. He wandered off, leaving Mabel and I to finish cleaning up.

DIPPER'S POV

I was walking through the Gift shop when I heard the voices.

They were muffled, but I could make out 2 distinct voices, a very deep voice and a high voice.

"Has the boy found out yet? He is the most inquisitive one," said the high voice.

"Of course not," the deep voice said.

I couldn't figure out where the voices were coming from, so I went up to my room to read 3 and keep my mind off of the topic. But my mind keeps flitting back to one thought: _'Those voices were talking about me. Why?' _Finally I just gave into my thoughts and pondered over it for about an hour, until Brutus called us down for dinner. I caught up with Theresa.

"We laid the tray of browns on the table. When Stan walks past, he'll have to grab one. Then *BOOM* he's asleep for the rest of the night." Theresa explained excitedly.

"Did you send the invites?" I asked.

"Yeah. Did you bring the music?"

"Yep," I said, holding up a large package of CDs.

"Kids! Whad' ya put in these. They're deliccccccioooousssssss…." Gruncle Stan slurred, then we heard a loud _THUMP._

"That was quick." I noted.

"Good thing, too," Mabel said, pointing out the window. Wendy's beat up pickup truck had pulled up. Wendy, Robbie and Tambry clambered out. a line of cars pulled up behind them. Brutus raced upstairs. When he passed us, he said something like distract them.' we complied.

It was surprising ly easy. All we had to do was get mabel to sing at the top of her lungs. When Brutus gave us thumbs sign, we let them in. we came in last. We gasped.

In front of us was a light up dance floor, a DJ's balcony, and 3 snack tables. B was standing behind the DJ's station. He was wearing a leather jacket, jeans, a brown shirt with a picture of a dragon the front, a few gold chains, and his knife bandolier.

"Welcome, boys and girls, to the most rockin', party, EVER!" B boomed out of the speakers. He turned the volume. The song was _Dynamite_. Theresa once told me that this was her favorite song. I could see her mouthing the words. After a few more songs, Brutus announced: "Sing-off! Challengers, come to the stage!" Only three people stepped forward: that bratty girl Pacifica Northwest, Mabel, and me, my foot acting on its own accord.

The sing-off started. I was still questioning the reason why I ha stepped up, so I didn't hear Pacifica's rendition of 'Party in the U.S.A" and Mabel's song, 'We're not gonna take it.' All I felt were huge hands picking me up.

"What's your song, boy?" B asked.

"Uh, um, 'Cooler than Me.'" I said nervously.

"Singing 'Cooler than Me' by Mike Posner, here's Dipper Pines!" announced B. the tune started.

_'If I could write you a song _

_To make you fall in love, _

_I would already have you_

_Under my arm. _

_I used up all my tricks,_

_I hope you like this. _

_But you probably won't_

_You think you cooler than me._

_You got designer shades just_

_To hide your face_

_And you wear them around _

_Like you cooler than me_

_And you never say hey _

_Or remember my name _

_And it's probably cause_

_You think you're cooler than me-'_

Suddenly the power went out. It was pitch black.

"Everybody remain calm. These things happen. It should come on in a few minutes," proclaimed Brutus, calming everybody's nerves. True to his word, the lights indeed did come on. The song resumed and I finished. Everybody cheered for me, but Mabel and Theresa were the ones who cheered the loudest. Pacifica shot me a dirty look.

"Our obvious winner is….Dipper Pines!" Everybody cheered. Brutus stepped down, gave me a medal, and led me away like a VIP. He told Soos to cover for him and led me into the snack area. I turned to leave, but Brutus pulled him back.

"What?" I demanded.

"I just wanted to tell you something." He pulled out the green knife (Lyme as he called it) pointed it towards my chest. He looked like one of those killers who would stab you while apologizing. I was just waiting for him to gut me. He apparently detected some fear, ad he said "Don't worry. I'd never hurt you. I just need to clean my fingernails." He turned the knife around and started to scrap away the dirt under his fingernails. "I wanted to tell you that if you try anything on Theresa, we have a problem. If we have a problem, you have a problem, if you catch my drift." He added with a wink. I nodded fiercely, understanding how clear he was being.

"I should go look for the cause of the power outage. Enjoy the party." He stood up and walked briskly towards the door. At the door he turned and said: "Don't forget about what I said!"

After he left, the rest of the party was normal. We partied into the late hours of the night. 3 hours later, at 11, we kicked everybody out. We headed up to our room and crashed in out beds. None of us actually noticed that Brutus had never come back from something that should have taken 30 minutes

**A/N: This took a **_**long**_** time to type. The next chapter is going to explain B's situation. It will be short, but it will probably be posted with Chapter 9. POST QUESTIONS! In your reviews for B or Theresa to answer on my website, **

**Chapter Preview**

**I threw him against the wall…..**

**He sneered at me…**

**I felt it course through my veins…..**

**Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Threats

Chapter 8: Threats

BRUTUS'S POV

I paused at the door and looked back at Dipper. He looked shaken from our talk. _'Poor kid,' _I thought, _'maybe I shouldn't have been so firm.' _But the protective voice took over. _'You had to show him that you meant business.' _The sympathizer retorted with _'Shut up. Maybe I'll go and buy them Ice cream.'_ Obviously the sympathizer won, but my protective voice uttered out on last sentence: "Don't forget about what I said." Then I left.

I got to the gift shop. I readied Onyx. I had a bad feeling about, not who, but what, had caused that blackout. And when I met it, it would not go down easy.

I walked around the Mystery Shack to where the generator was kept. Just as I had feared, _they_ were there.

"Boo," I said, knowing it would still scare them, as they had better hearing than people. They jumped in fright and started running, but one was slower than the others, which means he was the cause of the blackout.

It started glowing purple. The thing slammed into the back wall and crumpled onto the ground. It tried to get up, but the purple glow lifted him into the air. He turned to face me. The hood flew back to reveal a scowling, bald, red-eyed man.

"Lavernius. So nice to meet you. Not so nice under these circumstances." I said. Lavernius spat. His hands started to glow red. The purple glow stopped and dropped him to the ground. Red lightning stretched from his fingertips towards me, like snakes. I dodged the first blast and felt energy coursing through my veins. Purple lightning streaked towards him and met the red lightning mid-air.

"So, you've learned? Interesting," said Lavernius. His face turned fearful as the purple lightning started reaching its deadly fingers towards him more. He broke off and ran into est. I drew Onyx and gave chase. I chased him, winding around tree trunks and over rocks, for near an hour, according to my watch, but it felt like 15 minutes, because of endurance. He disappeared into the blackness and I stopped. I looked around.

*thump, thump*

I took a deep breath, trying to slow what I thought was my heart.

*thump, THUMP*

I willed my heart to slow.

*THUMP, THUMP*

I realized that this could not be my heart. I remembered meeting e animal that made that sound. No human could have harnessed it. It burst through the bushes, carrying Lavernius on its back. Lavernius laughed like a mad man.

"Like what you see? You can have one….. if you join us! A HA HA HAAAAAAAAA!" Lavernius screamed manically. The beast roared with hime.

It charged. I leapt to the side and threw onyx. It buried in its torso. It howled and threw Lavernius off its back. He shot off and hit a tree. I rushed him while he was down and drew Saph.

"What are you going to do now?" I sneered, pointing the knife tip towards his throat.

"This," he said simply, before smiling and revealing his fangs. He lunged and bit into my shoulder. I screamed in pain and fury. I tumbled away, writhing in pain and clutching my shoulder, now squirting blood. I held onto consciousness just long enough to stab him through his foot with Saph. Then I slipped into unconsciousness, as Lavernius sunk his claws into my flesh.

I woke up. I was still bleeding heavily and I didn't know how I had enough energy to wake. I started dragging myself towards the light.

'_With the amount of pain I'm in, it feels like the puma got it's revenge,' _I laughed, then wheezed and coughed up some clots.

I finally saw the lights of the Shack, and I collapsed, unconscious.


End file.
